Quoth the Raven
by bookwormwithanattitude
Summary: Raven's been a bad girl...and she can't hide from Daddy forever. Just a quick fic about what Raven's life in Azarath might have been like, as well as her journey to earth. Warning: written by a middle schooler.


Note: This is my first TT fanfic. I usually just write HP, but I recently got obsessed with Teen Titans. It's a shame it got cancelled and I'm working hard to save Season Six! My favorite character is Raven, so I was compelled to write a fanfic about her- originally this was a big epic missing moment thing, but at the last minute I decided to just make it my take on what could have happened when Raven was in Azarath. I've never read the comics, but I know some comic book history obviously…I read Ravens comic history on Titanstower. Com. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Quotes are from episodes Birthmark and End pt 3.

When I was born, they looked into my future. On this day, the anniversary of my birth—something is supposed to happen. Something very bad.

"What's wrong?" Azar asked hurriedly.

"This woman, we found her…she's hysterical…she says she's been raped…" They were carrying a woman with hair so black it was almost purple. She was sagging against them, moaning "He…he…tricked me…no…no…"

"Who found her?"

"Cassandra, when she was Seeing, she insisted we go to Earth to get the woman," The guard handed the sobbing woman over to Azar. "She's giving birth."

Azar could clearly see the woman was pregnant and thrashing around like a fish. The wise woman put her hands on her charges head, calmly whispering soothing world, and woman relaxed.

"Her name is Angela. We shall call her Arella. She had been raped by Trigon the Terrible," Azar murmured.

"WHAT?" Arok, Azar's assistant had appeared. "You mean the baby is the spawn of-"

"Yes! Now take the woman to the healers! Allow her to give birth."

Within an hour, Arok came back to report the woman had given birth and confirmed Azar's statement. She was now lying in a heap on the bed, sobbing, as the nursemaids washed the baby. No sooner had the news came, when Cassandra's brother, Gabriel, came to report his sister was once again acting strangely.

When Azar arrived, Cassandra was convulsing and shaking. Finally, raspy words escaped Cassandra:

The gem was born in evil's fire

The gem will be his portal

He comes to claim, He comes to sire

The end of all things mortal.

Cassandra fell in a dead faint. After awakening her, Arok asked. "Is Cassandra talking about-?"

"Yes. A prophecy about Trigon's new child," Azar said solemnly.

"Cassandra's prophecies are always correct…" Arok murmured.

"Yes…" Azar said solemnly. "Yes, they are."

You may not like your birthday, but we're all glad you were born!

The baby slept peacefully in Azar's arms.

"I have never seen a child with skin so…gray," the assistant Arok said.

"That will be her demon heritage," said Azar.

"Azar…do you believe the prophecy?"

"Yes…but everyone deserves a chance, Arok. And the prophecy is words, and words have many meanings."

The baby yawned and opened her eyes. Arok gasped.

"Yes?" Azar asked, looking amused.

"The eyes-a piercing violet!"

"Yes. They seem to bore into you don't they?"

Arok nodded. "Er…where is Arella?"

"Resting."

"Is she-?"

"She will be fine. In time." Azar put her hand to the baby's head. "I sense great power in her- wild-untamed-I shall have to teach her to control it."

"Has Arella named the baby?"

"Yes. Her name is Raven."

"Ah…interesting. Why did Arella choose that name?"

Azar smiled and took her hand of the child's head. The baby's eyes suddenly turned a glowing white and with a sharp intake of breath, Arok got his answer.

_You've known this all your life. It is going to happen. And no matter what you wish—no matter where you go, no matter how you squirm—there is nothing you can do to stop it._

The child grew. The people of Azarath didn't see much of her; she mainly stayed in her room with Azar, who taught her how to control her powers. When she did come out, they were treated to a dark, mystical child with shaggy purple hair and eyes that pierced and sensed their fear. She was quiet, but not afraid to speak her mind and she has an air of dark intelligence. She wore a cloak and leotard, unusual for Azarath women, who wore long robes and dresses. Despite this, the residents saw no sign of evil within her and it was hard to believe this small gray child was supposed to bring about the end of the world.

Until one day when she was fourteen. She had learned to control her powers quite well, and though she still trained with Azar in magic and some hand to hand combat, she was out in the city more often, ignoring those who edged away from her and glaring at those who stared at her.

One day she was reading on a doorstep when as small girl edged curiously up to her. "Are you the girl who's gonna end the world?"

"No. Go away," Raven said not looking up from her book.

The girl did not obey. "My mommy says I can't talk to you, 'cuz you're evil."

Raven looked up at this and the villagers were surprised to see hurt in her eyes. "How great for your mommy. Go-"

The girl interrupted. "Are you dangerous? 'Cuz Mommy says you are…she says we shouldn't keep you-"

"Stop!" Raven cried.

"She says nobody wants you anyway."

"Shut up!" Raven was shaking now.

"And you're gonna show your true colors sometimes, which I don't understand…are you not really gray?"

Raven bit her lip and got up to walk away, but before she could, the girl asked "So, is it true? Are you…evil?"

Suddenly, Raven spun around to face the girl, her eyes glowing a bright red and she straightened to and impossible height, towering over the girl and grabbed her with a crackle of black power.

"_Yessssss…"_

As the people all around screamed, Raven's face twisted in an evil smile and her eyes doubled. The child squealed at the top of her lungs. Raven simply laughed.

"_Trigon has need of you…"_

"RAVEN!" Azar and Arella ran through the crowd.

"Raven, put the child down!" Arella cried.

"Resist, Raven, resist him like I have taught you!" Azar shouted.

"_NO! DO NOT LISTEN TO THOSE FOOLS! I AM YOUR CREATOR, YOUR FATHER! OBEY ME!" _A disembodied voice rasped.

Azar ran forward, but Raven let forth and explosion of power that sent her flying.

"AZAR!" Raven cried, in her normal voice. "No!" The girl fell back, her eyes returning to normal and dropped the child. But something red rushed from and four evil glowing red eyes appeared in the air before her.

"_Trigon's evil will never die,"_ Came the horrible voice._ "You will succumb to me." _

"NO!" Raven screamed, stumbling up. "_Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"_

Her eyes glowed whit this time and black power shot from her, eclipsing the red eyes and driving them away. Just before they vanished they heard a voice whisper:

"_I will be back for you, Raven. You've been a bad girl. Just wait until your father gets home…"_

"_But just because you don't have a party, doesn't mean it's not your birthday."_

Raven was there when Azar died. There was no last words, nothing touching. Just Azar nodding off to sleep…and never waking up…and Raven's teacher, friend, mentor-was gone.

With her sixteenth birthday only a year and a half away, Raven decided to leave. Arella protested this decision valiantly.

"I've got to go, mother. I can feel him inside me…growing stronger and stronger. If I stay he will destroy Azarath."

"Raven…no…I would miss you too much."

Raven doubted this. Azar had mostly taken care of her and her mother had never spent much time with her. It was hardly a difference if she was gone.

"I have to go."

"The people of Azarath want you to stay…"

"That's a lie and you know it. They blame me for Azar's death."

"It was not your fault! She was old-"

"Whatever. I just don't want anything else to happen. He already invaded here once…who knows what could happen next?"

Arella stared at her daughter for a minute, looking sad…but perhaps a little relieved?

"At least take the book of Azar. If you ever need to some back to Azarath, it will be your way home."

Raven took it.

"I love you, Raven."

"I know Mom. Me too. Goodbye."

Raven allowed her mother to hug her briefly, before leaving Azarath forever.

_I have to say, Raven, when I found out the truth, I was very impressed. (All this time, I had no idea. The power lurking inside you. The glorious destiny that awaits. It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?_

Raven appeared on earth in a whirling portal. People stared at her as she dropped in the middle of the street, and the white lightning dissipated. Where was she? The sign in front of her read JUMP CITY. Stupid name. She looked around at all the people still gaping at her. She pulled up her hood, cloaking her face in shadow and walked briskly into the city, ready to start over.

_This is your story, Raven and I'm not sure what happens next. I know it seems hopeless, but I believe, when the time is right, you will know what to do._


End file.
